


Sobriety Takes It’s Toll

by ashtrocious



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Sibling Bonding, Sobriety is hard, they only had each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtrocious/pseuds/ashtrocious
Summary: Klaus and Ben Hargreeves have a heart to heart about getting sober.This fic operates under the assumption that the apocalypse was stopped at the end of episode 10.





	Sobriety Takes It’s Toll

**Author's Note:**

> Just pretend the world didn’t end at the end of episode 10!

Klaus’ head was throbbing yet again. He was sweating and he could feel the residue of alcohol oozing out of his pores. A wave of nausea hit him, as he rolled on his side and tried not to heave off the side of the couch.

“I told you to not even start with the drinking Klaus. You knew this was going to happen,” came a snarky voice from a side chair. Klaus doesn’t even look up to meet Ben’s eyes as he sticks his head in a potted plant and tries to spit out the nausea taste.

Klaus sits up again, feeling no relief. “I have to drink to forget how strange it felt when you used your powers through me.” Klaus takes a gulp of water from the glass he miraculously remembered to put out for himself.

“Think about it Klaus. Because of you, I was able to drag Diego from the debris in the house. Because of you, I was able to use my powers in that theater.” Klaus cringed as Ben’s words. He wanted to shake his head but was afraid that would make him throw up.

Klaus slowly stood up from his spot in front of the planter. “Ben, it’s cool, but it’s terrifying.” Klaus knew he had to get sober. He didn’t even know why he started drinking again after this whole ordeal. Klaus took as deep a breath as he could without triggering his nausea. “You should be less right sometimes,” Klaus sighed, “less right you should be.”  
—

Klaus decided a hot steamy shower would soothe him. “I’m really bad at being sober Ben. I know I’ve done it, but I’m too bad at it. It’s too hard.”

Ben sat on the toilet, watching Klaus rub Allison’s face products into his skin. “You could always get Diego to tie you up again,” Ben suggested, “you kinky idiot.”

Klaus stifled a laugh. He knew he has to take his shit seriously this time. Klaus spent his whole life running from his problems. Escaping from the world that only brought him pain. He nodded to himself and hummed in agreement.

Klaus turned and looked at Ben through the shower curtain. “Do you think I’d be able to get them to see you?” Klaus was curious now. He quickly pulled open the shower curtain, beaming at his brother. “I know they technically saw you use your powers, but what if they say you as a person? Would you be able to hug them?”

“You would have to actually remain sober Klaus. Not even a glass of wine ‘for the antioxidants’ as you say. No more excuses.” Ben threw a towel at Klaus.

Klaus paused and stared at the towel that was now at his feet. He pointed to it and stared at Ben. “Excuse me, but I’m hungover.”

Ben sighed and shrugged. “I can feel your energy now. There’s something different here. After the theater I have been able to feel you more.” Ben turned his head away from Klaus. “I know this effort is partially mine now too.”

Klaus could not contain his grin whatsoever. Ben turned his head back to Klaus. “I’m not saying you’re being me back to life. This isn’t a similar feeling, but I think I can become more ‘corporeal’ as the big-worded Five would say.”

Klaus dried himself and looked back at Ben. “You’re the only one who has ever been consistently there for me. I know that wasn’t a choice you made on your own, but I appreciate it. If you think that you can actually manage this, then I know that I can go back to being myself.”

Klaus smiled to himself and then at Ben. “We are the longest standing team the the Umbrella Academy has seen Ben. We can do anything together.”


End file.
